Protect Me
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: AU! They're childhood friends, but what will become of them? He's a successor of a crime organization and she's only getting by in life. Zutara! In our time. ON HOLD
1. Memory

Memory!!!

* * *

_"Mommy! I'm home!" The little girl opened the door, a big smile on her face as she greeted her mother._

_But a sight too horrible greeted her: The room was dark and a figure lay on the floor, another one standing over it, holding a gun._

_"Mom?" The girl looked at the large man confusedly, running to the motionless figure of her mother._

_"Hey, little girl, you should go." The man said gruffly, pointing the gun at her._

_"MOMMY!!!" She screamed, hugging her mom's neck._

_Another man came from nowhere and said, "She's making too much noise. Stop her."_

_The little girl was scared, but felt someone tug her quickly._

_"This way!!!" The two small children ran outside, hiding in the bushes._

_"You shouldn't mess with them. Those hit men could've killed you." The little boy panted._

_"Who are you? What's going on? What's wrong with my mommy?" The little girl sobbed._

_"Don't cry. Your mom is dead. But don't cry." The boy said._

_"But why?" The five-year old whined, pulling on the seven-year old boy's collar._

_"It's their job. But come on, your mom wouldn't have wanted you to be killed too. Don't be a cry-baby, be strong." The boy encouraged, squeezing her hand._

_"O-Okay. Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Zuko. What's yours?" The boy asked._

_"K-Katara." "Don't worry Katara, I'm here, so you don't have to worry. They won't hurt you as long as I'm around." Zuko smiled._

_"Okay. Thanks Zuko." Katara sniffled, but smiled through her tears._

* * *

Review if you want continuation. My review space will be rented to sheep if you don't. Salamat. (thanks!!!)_  
_


	2. reunions

When I say organization, there are no nobodies here, KH2 people.

* * *

That was eight years ago. She always remembered it with both a smile and sad tears. The day she lost her mother to the organization, the same day she found herself a best friend.

Zuko was her best friend since childhood, but they were from different elementary schools, from different worlds altogether.

Then Zuko went to some rich high school, and Katara was by-and-by. But he was still her best friend, and her his.

Now Katara was going to high school herself, as a freshman.

Her brother was junior himself, and now Katara was ready for the same responsibilities.

In the middle of her semester, though, she was way too tired to think, her schedule packed with projects, homework, etc.

"Hey, Katara! Wait for me!" Sokka called after his sister, who had a piece of toast dangling from her mouth as she hurried to school.

At Harper High, Katara's school, it started like any other day, and Katara was greeted by her friend Suki, Sokka's girlfriend.

"Hey, did you hear about the new student? The sophomore from that rich school." Suki said excitedly.

"No. But I'll probably see." Katara said dully, then forcing the last of the toast into her mouth.

"He was put into the freshman division, though, even if he was a sophomore before. His dad's supposed to be REALLY rich." Suki added.

"I don't care about those things." Katara finally replied after swallowing her light breakfast.

"Let's go to class then. Your new teacher's a wacko. But getting Mr. Bumi for homeroom is as lucky as you'll get; he's the best around." Suki said, hugging her tightly.

"See you little sister!" She said affectionately, implying that they were as close as sisters.

"Right." Katara sighed, going to her classroom. Suki was right; Mr. Bumi **was** a wacko, but for the first semester, his lessons were filled with fun yet weird activities, interesting homework and talking about wierdo opinions on serious topics.

She sat at her table quietly, ignoring the stares her classmate Jet was giving her. The jerk never left her alone, as though she'd be attracted to a bully like him.

Then there was Haru. He was nice, sure. But a bit too nice, almost boring. But they WERE good friends.

But both boys just reminded her that Zuko was away. She never failed to text him everyday, and visit him during breaks or some weekends.

But lately, she noticed, he was being slightly brooding, and the last time she saw him, he seemed bothered. But it had been a month since they got together, and he'd stopped replying to her texts.

_I wonder what's wrong._ She thought.

Katara's thoughts faded as Bumi entered, a weird green-feathered hat on his head, and he said, "Good morning students! I want to in introduce you to a new student, and I want you to treat him like the rest of you. Like the little sheep you are."

_Sheep. That's new._ Katara thought dryly, thinking about how Bumi called them little sheep, and called himself the old coot who locks himself up with them every single day of his life.

"Say hello to Zuko. He just transferred so you'd better be nice. Or not, whatever works for you." Bumi then laughed hysterically for no reason, then stopped as suddenly as he started.

Katara snapped to attention. _Zuko? It can't be…_ She gasped as she saw the one who entered the room.

It was Zuko, alright, but he was different. Very different.

Across part of his face was a large bandage, completely covering his left eye. Unlike the topknot Katara was accustomed to seeing him wear, his hair was cut to a short crop, carelessly let loose in a wild way.

He was frowning, but actually let a slight, relieved smile show as he laid eyes on Katara near the back.

That was the time Jet frowned as he noticed 'the new kid' eyeing Katara.

"So… Where will he sit, hmmm?" Bumi asked in his prolonged demented voice, though the others didn't mind.

The girls started calling out, saying, "Sit over here! Near there! There's a free seat here!" Katara just kept quiet and indicated the free seat next to her to her best friend, and he said, "I think I'll sit over there."

"Awwww." The whole female population of the class, excluding Katara, sighed disappointedly.

In the middle of Social Studies, Katara carefully passed a note to Zuko, making entirely sure that their teacher, Ms. Wu, wouldn't see.

But then again, that never worked.

"Miss Katara! May I please talk to you after class?" Ms. Wu requested with a wink. Katara blushed and Zuko carefully unfolded the note.

_I missed you so much. What happened? I swear I'll get you for not keeping me in the loop. But if you like, I'll give you a tour later. Then we can catch up. _

_Your best friend, right?_ ♥

* * *

_Ms. Wu is psychic, I swear… _Katara thought, walking to her teacher's table at the end of class.

"Yes, Katara. I didn't want to embarrass you, but between the both of us, try not to pass notes during class, alright?" Ms. Wu said, not even looking up.

Katara smiled with relief at not getting in trouble, and as she walked out of the door, found Zuko standing there, waiting for her.

"So, how about that tour?" Zuko quipped.

"Sure, but first you have to tell me what happened." She replied, as her eyes traveled over the bandage.

"It… It doesn't matter. Not right now." He mumbled, looking down.

"Doesn't matter? You appear after a month looking like the living mummy of the crypt and you say it's not important? Anything about you is important to me." Katara ended shrilly, feeling tears coming.

Her friend had been gone so long and couldn't even say why.

"I'm sorry… I promise I'll explain, but not here." Zuko handed her a small flyer.

"Come around later on and I'll tell you." He promised, walking away.

Opening the note, Katara read, "Jasmine Dragon Teashop. It must be a new place." She said to herself.

* * *

R&R, and check my other stories. Just not 'Whatever Happens'. The sheep have considerate renting fees, so try to review. Humor them. 


	3. Tickle attack at the jasmine dragon

When I said sheep were renting my space, I DID mean the students.

Jet: What do you mean, I'm not in this chapter?!

Me: Screw you, toothpick boy.

Here's the next bit. Sorry, it's short.

* * *

"Hey, Katara, are you doing anything?" Suki asked as she caught up to Katara.

"Yeah, I'm on my way somewhere. I'm meeting a friend." Katara replied.

All the while, she was trying to show signs that she wanted to go there alone, but Suki said, "I'll come with you!"

_When it comes to her, she's oblivious to my annoyance. _Katara sighed to herself.

"Hey, Suki… I'd rather go alone, you know…" She mumbled, hoping to heaven that she wasn't going to get mad.

"Oh, okay…" Suki said, to Katara's surprise.

* * *

"Hey, Yue! Want to do something fun?" Suki called out to her friend as she got to the cafeteria.

"What's that?" Yue wondered, pulling her stunning pure white hair back.

"Let's spy on little Katara. I think she's meeting a boy behind Sokka's back." Suki said excitedly.

"Why would you think that?" Yue asked.

"She was going somewhere but didn't want me to come. She said she was meeting a 'friend'."

"It's none of our business." Yue said simply.

"Oh, okay… I'll just go then…" Suki said, slightly downtrodden.

"Which is all the more reason we should check what's going on." Yue continued impishly.

"Hooray for my girlfriend competition and best friend." Suki grinned.

* * *

"Hmm… Here's the Jasmine Dragon. Why'd Zuko want to meet here?" Katara wondered, coming into the shop.

At once, the sweet aroma of tea filled her surroundings, and she found herself in an old-fashioned shop with a wonderful warm aura to it.

"Good day? Would you like anything, young lady?" Katara turned to see an old man with a warm, smiling face.

He looked very familiar, when Katara realized who he was.

"Mr. Iroh. Is it really you?" She was surprised to see Zuko's uncle, a nice man that used to be there when Zuko and she played together as kids.

Zuko called him uncle, but Katara decided she couldn't, so affectionately called him Mr. Iroh instead.

"Oh, do we know each other? Wait, let me think… Ah, I know." Iroh started.

"Katara right? I haven't seen you in nearly a year, I'm sorry to say. I was busy with certain… things. Zuko couldn't visit you much since the accident, forgive him."

"Accident?" Katara repeated bewilderedly.

"I heard you two were in the same class, but he didn't tell you?" Iroh asked.

"No. I think he was going to tell me, that's why I'm here." Katara said.

_That's it, I'm REALLY going to give him a piece of my mind for keeping me out of the loop. _Katara thought determinedly.

"Oh, hey Katara. You're here." She saw Zuko walk up to her, and maybe it was her imagination, but he looked as though he was both happy and uncomfortable with her being there.

"I'm sorry for not telling you for so long, but I got into an accident involving the organization. Also involving one of the flamethrowers in the weapons trade." Zuko started.

"Oh, what happened?" Katara asked anticipatively.

"In the weapons trade, I overheard something about this guy who was going to be killed. I was at the warehouse at the time, and so were they. They were going to kill this guy right there." Zuko continued, looking paler than before.

"So I tried to intervene. But then, I surprised them. They were planning to burn him alive with the flamethrower model he didn't pay for, but when I came, they were startled and started the weapon on me."

"I was saved by my uncle, but I have no idea why he was there. I sneaked out, so unless he knew about it, I doubt uncle had any reason to be there. But I'm fully grateful he saved me."

"So you got burnt? What happened afterwards? To you, the guy, the ones who attacked you…" Katara asked.

"Because of what happened, I had to be brought to the hospital. After a week, my father sent news that I was being disowned for disgracing his part in the organization as one of the top crime lords. Uncle told me that it was only until he thought it over; he needed a successor."

"I think that's about it. I couldn't tell you because I was ashamed. But then when I transferred because of my disownment, I knew I couldn't hide from you." Zuko took a breath, as though he hadn't breathed in a while and leaned back in his chair.

"Zuko, I…" Katara didn't know exactly what to say, so instead reached across the table and grasped his hand.

"None of it is your fault. Really, I'm just happy to see you with at least one eye." He mused dryly.

"Geez, don't overdo it with the enthusiasm. But your father can't have just done that to you." Katara said.

"He did. Be happy your father doesn't have anything to do with that sort of thing." Zuko said.

Katara thought about her dad. He had gone away for important business when she was in seventh grade, and hadn't been in contact with the family since.

"I wish my dad would at least call to let us know he isn't getting involved in anything. What about you? If your dad disowned you…" Katara started.

"Uncle took me into his tea shop with him. We stay upstairs. My tuition at school is still paid for, but I've pretty much depended on uncle for so much. I feel like I'm not being grateful enough for forcing him to take care of me." Zuko sighed.

"You're not forcing anyone. It's my choice, nephew." Iroh appeared, holding a tray with cups of jasmine tea.

"On the house for you two. It's not everyday I get to see one of Zuko's friends." Iroh said cheerfully.

"Well, it **will** be everyday, I promise you. If it's okay, I can tell my friends about it too." Katara offered.

"Of course. More good business is welcome." Iroh said, going to serve other customers.

"Oh, by the way, why is your uncle running a teashop? I'm sure he's got good financial connections." Katara said.

"He does. I don't know myself, really. I just know that he really likes tea." Zuko shrugged.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad to see you again. Zuzu." Katara smirked.

"I told you before not to call me that." Zuko said, running after her as she attempted escape.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!!!" Katara laughed deliriously as Zuko caught her in a tickling hug, making her concede.

By then, both were very well happy.

* * *

"They seemed really close, I can't believe it." Yue whispered, pulling her jacket tighter.

"Wow, she's actually friends with the new biggest issue in our school. It should be VERY interesting." Suki laughed.

* * *

I know it was unlike Zuko, but he got it from his mom. More Zuko cuteness and Zutara fluff! Huzzah! 


	4. Reminiscing kisses

Okay, so I felt guilty and tried to write. I"M SO SORRY BELOVED READERS!!! This is short, kind of. But anyway...

Backup disclaimer: I wasn't even able to watch a fourth of the episodes, let alone own avatar.

* * *

Why had she become friends with Zuko?

Even after learning that his father was the leader of the people who killed Katara's mother, they had become the closest of friends.

"_Don't go in there, stupid! They might see you." The seven-year old Zuko ordered, keeping a grip on five-year old Katara's wrist._

"_Look, see? They're ready to leave. Wait…" He whispered._

_As the tough looking men left Katara's house, Katara sobbed quietly, knowing now what had happened to her mother._

"_Come on, stop crying. Your mom won't want you to cry. My mom always says that if a kid cries, the mommy will feel sad. You shouldn't make your mom feel sad." Zuko said in a gentler tone._

"_Okay." Katara said shakily._

"_Hey, do you want to see a lot of Turtleducks? I know somewhere there are a lot of little ones." Zuko asked, trying to get her mind off things._

"_I like Turtleducks." Little Katara said through the last of her tears._

"_I bet you'll like Turtleduck babies. Come on." Zuko said, pulling her eagerly._

_The day ended with Katara's mind off of her loss, but focused on new things her inquisitive mind wanted to find out about._

_All the while, she stayed with her new friend, who compelled himself to protect her._

_He had promised, and learning from his mother, he knew he had to keep this promise._

"_Do you wanna go home?" Zuko asked, as Katara sat there giving bread to the baby turtleducks._

"_No. If mommy won't be there." The little girl said faintly._

"_Don't you have your dad? Or any siblings?" Zuko continued._

"_My dad went somewhere important and said he won't be back for a while. My brother and Gram-gram might be home." Katara sighed._

"_They might be worried, too. Come on, I'll take you home." He said, managing to smile slightly._

_The two kids made their way in the fast-approaching darkness to Katara's home, where, as soon as they reached the front, they were greeted by a very tense, eight year old Sokka._

"_Hey, get your hands off my sister!!!" He shouted._

"_Sokka, you're being mean!!! He's my friend!" Katara whined._

"_Sokka had to abandon his attempt at acting like a hero by chasing Zuko away, but still eyed him with dislike even as Gram-gram welcomed him in._

_The body was gone from there, and a warm fire soothed the house._

"_So Katara, who's your new friend?" Asked Gram-gram._

"_Zu-Zu… Zuko! He helped me today!" She said cheerfully, no longer crying over her loss._

* * *

"And we played together every chance we got after that." Katara said to herself, smiling widely.

It surprised her when the thought occurred: She never really knew much about him herself.

She knew he was involved in the organization, and she knew that he was her friend, but she wondered how she could've trusted him for so long without even knowing…

* * *

At school, it became a battleground. There came the news of a dance at another school, and it was exclusive to that school, and, as luck would have it, their school as well.

It was a Christmas party dance, which made the atmosphere much more jolly, which, to Katara, just made it disturbing with the overload of décor (especially mistletoe).

(A/N: Sorry, no inspiration without the Christmas skip, so…)

At times, she could've sworn Jet was walking closer to her than often, and she realized that it was about the mistletoe.

Thus started the 'Christmas tradition' of walking around with Suki (At least Suki would be like a big sister so it wouldn't be that weird to kiss her on the cheek), and avoiding every trace of Jet, including his friends-cough-lackeys.

Katara could've sworn that, other than her Jet problem, Zuko was having problems of his own.

Katara wondered if it had been the fact that they hadn't talked in a while (she'd already explained that she was busy with debate, dance, glee, and who knows what clubs that she got into by sheer skill and the fact that people wanted her around), but then realized that it was something else.

"Hey, Zuko… How've you been?" She asked one day, sitting beside him at the lunch table.

The lunchroom was still reasonably empty, as Katara had gotten a minor injury and got sent to the clinic, and was let out early, told to eat as classes were soon to be finished.

"You see me everyday, you know. Why ask?" Zuko said dryly, biting on a chicken sandwich.

"I noticed something bothering you. Anything you want to talk about?" Katara asked, standing behind him and resting her chin on his head.

"Don't. And no, nothing." Zuko said, pushing her off.

She pouted mischievously and said, "Zu-zu…" "Don't call me that!!!" Zuko said irritably, grabbing her before she could escape.

Once again came her punishment as Zuko poked her in the stomach continuously, making both of them laugh hard.

Other than the lunch lady giving them weird looks, they didn't feel awkward at all, as though it was one of their childhood play sessions.

Then, that was when the lunch bell rang, and the two of them separated, anticipating the inevitable.

In a mere few seconds, students started filing into the cafeteria, some taking off to the side to give each other, sometimes innocent on the cheek, sometimes deeper (ew), kisses.

Katara unconsciously took her seat beside Zuko, staring intently at the kissing couples and feeling her cheeks go warm.

_I wonder if Zuko ever kissed a girl before… _She thought blushingly, then mentally kicked herself.

_Of course he has, stupid! Don't tell me you don't remember that! _A voice in her head scolded.

* * *

_It was when she was ten. Zuko was eleven and lying under their favorite tree lazily, not listening even with Katara telling him about fifth grade._

"_Oh come on, Zuko!!! Why won't you listen?" Katara demanded, pouting childishly._

"_It was cute up until you were eight, but your constant blabbering is just annoying now, Katara." Zuko said dully._

"_Okay, that's it! You're so mean!" Katara said angrily. She walked over to the pond and sighed, twirling her finger smoothly in the water._

"_Hey, Zuko, just wondering…" She started, thinking back to the night before._

"_What?" Zuko asked, hoping that he didn't hurt Katara's feelings._

"_Well… Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Katara asked without any discomfort._

"_Only people I'm related to. Why?" Zuko asked._

"_I was wondering how it feels like to kiss someone on the lips. You know, just thought about it after watching a movie yesterday." Katara said dreamily._

"_You want to know? So do I, actually. Let's try it." Zuko said simply._

_Katara blushed at the thought and wondered, _Is it okay? We are just friends, and it might not be so bad.

_She nodded at the thought and said, "I'd like to try." She whispered._

_Zuko sat beside her and she tilted her head, closing her eyes._

_He pressed his lips against hers and pulled away quickly, hardly lingering for two seconds._

"_I don't think it's that quick." Katara mumbled._

"_Don't pressure me!" Zuko exclaimed._

"_Okay, let me." Katara smiled and kissed him softly, a little longer, and when she pulled away, Zuko had the color of a Washington apple._

"_Hehe, so that's how it feels. Come on, Zuzu, don't tell me it was bad." Katara said, giggling._

"_Stop calling me that!" Zuko said angrily, making Katara roll on the grass with laughter._

_Right then, Zuko started poking her in the sides and laughed along with her, both of them rolling in the grass._

* * *

"Hey, Zuko, do you remember that time…" Katara started.

"Yes. You had grass on your butt the whole time we walked home." Zuko said, laughing to himself.

"Hey! You told me that was from when I slipped in our backyard when I was going inside!" Katara exclaimed, then they both laughed.

(A/N: Yeah, the laughter's getting overrated, but here comes interruption)

"Hey, Katara! Why don't you sit with me today?" The two looked up and there stood Jet.

Zuko knew Jet from around, but not personally. From the scathing look Katara was giving, Zuko decided that he wouldn't be so keen on making friends with the guy.

"No thanks, Jet, I'm sitting with my friend today." Katara said, emphasizing 'I don't want you around' with every word.

Jet seemed to ignore her emphasis and turned to Zuko.

"So you're Katara's friend. Zuko, right? Nice to meet you." He said, but it was obvious that he meant nothing he said.

"Right. Anyway, Katara, as I was saying, I was wondering if anyone's asked you to Harper's sister school dance." Jet said, ignoring Zuko completely.

"As a matter of fact…" Katara started, then paused, thinking. "Yes." She lied promptly.

Zuko looked at her questioningly, and Jet said, "Oh. Did you say yes? Because if you didn't" "I did, Jet. I hope you'll get a date too." Katara said cheerily.

As Jet went away, positively scowling, Zuko spoke up.

"You're going with someone to the dance? Who? Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko demanded.

"Hahaha! Calm down! I'm going with you, silly." Katara said, laughing once more.

"What… I never asked you." Zuko said.

"Oh… Sorry, it was thoughtless, I just said it to get Jet off my back, but I didn't mean to- I didn't think." Katara said gloomily.

"Well, you saved me the trouble of asking. When, then?" Zuko said, smirking.

"Thanks, Zuzu." Katara giggled.

"If it didn't risk public humiliation, I'd be punishing you right now." Zuko said, raising his index finger threateningly while smirking.

"Oh, I'm so afraid." Katara smiled.

* * *

Anywayz, thanks to my reviewers, I'll probably mention you in the next bit. Suggestions will be given lovely wooly sweaters, and their writers get cookies. 


	5. One thirty AM

OMFG!!!!! Another chapter, finally!!! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE AUTHOR!!!!! **T.T **

PLEASE FORGIVE ME, PLEEEEEEEEEEEAZE!!!!

Anywayz, this is a short, somewhat Toph-centric near the end.

* * *

For the first time in months, it happened. Consequentially, Zuko was the first one to read it, the letter being addressed to him. 

"Nephew, what is that? Nephew?" Iroh looked at Zuko, who's back was turned on him, and because of the lack of response, he prodded his shoulder.

"Zuko?" He spoke up again.

"He wants me back. He says there's an important job, and only I can do it." Zuko said hoarsely.

"So my brother wishes you back." Iroh said darkly.

"This is my chance, Uncle! He's letting me prove myself to him. Finally, I can-" Zuko started excitedly.

"I wouldn't put it past my brother to be so callous. If it's supposed to be an important job, I'd say it's actually life-threatening." Iroh said in a monotone.

"Uncle, all the jobs the organization goes through are dangerous. Father only wants me to be ready." Zuko said.

"Ready to what? Die!?" Iroh's sudden outburst actually made Zuko step back in surprise.

"I'm sorry… I just meant that for someone as young as you, nephew, the jobs they give are too risky. Ignore it." Iroh stated calmly, yet with a frightening sternness in his voice.

At that, instead of showing his fear, Zuko lost his temper.

"Why should I? Why is it that even when I get one chance at something worthwhile, you raise your voice at me instead of being happy for me!? Just because HE died doesn't mean I will Uncle!"

At that, Iroh fell silent, and not letting him have the chance to say anything more, Zuko pushed past his uncle and left the apartment through the closed teashop.

* * *

"Huh, it's one thirty in the evening. Who would be up at this hour?" Katara asked to nobody in particular as she groggily made her way to the door. 

_Apparently, me._ She thought irritably.

She was half-asleep for the past three hours, occasionally hearing Sokka either going to the bathroom or getting a midnight snack.

Then the doorbell rang, and Sokka didn't even bother to get up for that.

So now, Katara stood in front of the door, unlocking the two separate locks and turning the teeny door alarm off.

"Thanks for that; that would've broken my eardrums for sure." A voice called out to her from outside, and Katara's eyes widened.

She yanked the door open. "Toph?" Katara stared incredulously at the girl in front of her.

Toph blew her long bangs out of her eyes and smirked. Her silvery eyes shined in the moonlight.

"How'd you get here?" Katara asked, letting her in.

"I memorized the steps and turns the last time, when we walked here, remember? Before my parents stopped me from visiting you, that is." Toph explained.

Toph always impressed Katara.

She was blind, and even if she was only a kid, Toph maneuvered so much better than any blind person Katara had known.

"Why are you here? No, scratch that; what are you doing here at one thirty in the morning?" Katara demanded.

"I'm screwed… My parents were planning to remove me from school altogether; they said Twinkle Toes is a bad influence for me, so that was it." Toph said simply.

So it was about Aang. At the moment, there was nothing Katara could think of that made Aang a bad influence.

Toph's parents were one of the richest couples in the town, living in the town homes with houses that were no less than mansions.

Despite the 'sweet life', Toph was deprived of freedom, the reasons being: Toph, being VERY rich, was probably prone to kidnapping. Also, they were under the constant belief (delusion) that their daughter was helpless.

Toph was everything but.

"So you ran away. Poor thing, don't want to be separated from Aang?" Katara smirked.

"Shut up, Sugar Queen. They're taking whatever freedom they've given me; no way am I letting that happen." Toph said seriously, which is what Katara would've taken her for, if her pale skin hadn't betrayed a deep blush.

"Okay, I get it. So, you want to stay around here a bit?" Katara sighed.

"I don't think so. I'm not planning to go back, so I can't freeload off you guys for the rest of my life." Toph said.

Katara thought for a while, and Toph wiggled her toes on the living room rug.

"I'll ask Gramgram about it in the morning. In the meantime, I've got some giant beanbags in my room. You can sleep on those." Katara said.

"Sure. Hey, Katara?" Toph said as they walked up the stairs.

"What is it, Toph?" Katara watched the other girl's feet, just in case she took a misstep.

"Thanks." Toph smiled, and Katara smiled back.

* * *

"S'cuze, do you have 'Bartimaeus Trilogy' on cassette or CD?" Toph asked as soon as she was sure she was at the librarian's table. 

"No. If you need something like that, you either can't read or you're-" The librarian started lazily, not even looking up.

"Blind. Real smart, lady. How about brail?" Toph asked, and the librarian nearly fell off her seat.

"Sorry, umm… Right, I'll get it." Toph heard the librarian scurry with the staccato steps of her stiletto shoes, and felt the polished floor vibrate as she shuffled around in the back.

"Sorry, I don't think there is any. But maybe you could get someone to read it for you? " The lady said, handing her the book.

"Sure, whatever." Toph said, waving lazily and making her way to the door, hardly showing any effort any other blind person would.

It was the day Toph had decided to find another place to stay, before she'd decided on Katara's place at about twelve midnight. She'd escaped from the pathetic 'guards' that her parents gave her when she went around.

She'd gone to the public library awhile, and borrowed a book Aang had told her about before.

Before, Toph had met Aang, and then Sokka and Katara afterwards, when she was at school.

He was the strangest kid she'd ever met. His steps were so light, at times, she could hardly tell if he was there.

Also, even though people either avoided her, or gave her 'special treatment', Aang was different.

He treated her normally, maybe even to an annoying degree.

AND he was one of the only friends she ever had.

His light and cheery, air-headed mood made her feel good. That was why Toph liked him better then anyone.

Next, though, was Katara. Her friend, the only girl she could talk to about nearly anything.

Toph had a hard enough life for any person, but she was getting by.

* * *

I'm so terrible!!! So much so that I deserve to eat AMPALAYA!!!! shudder 

I hope you will forgive me, and I'm up for more suggestions!

I'M SO SORRY!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, MY **BELOVED **READERS!!!!!


	6. Author's apology

Apology!!!!! To my readers, I don't have much inspiration at the moment, plus my computer is fudging slow. I'm SO SORRY to say that I might not update in a bit, but I swear I'll try. I SWEAR!!! Please forgive Billie! . 

I'm so sorry to inform you that I've been banned from the computer, and right now I'm only sneaking to tell you guys. Please forgive me and I hope you will wait up… I don't know how long, and I'm SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
